The Reversal
by ZabuzaHyuuga
Summary: Naruto promises Hinata to take her on a date after he returns from training. But will her latest behavior destroy that promise and drive a newly interested Naruto away? NaruHina M for Alcohol Cussing and Sexual themes. Pilot chap first longer ones later.
1. The Beggining

Alrite guys check it out I'm back on the Naruto boards and here is my latest story Naruto promises Hinata something to happen upon his return from his 2 and half year traning but will her latest actions destroy everything?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Reversal

Hinata tossed in bed as she thought about her life. As far back as she can remember Hinata Hyuga has been trying to start a relationship with Naruto Uzamaki. However two things stand in her way. The mind numbing mix of nervousness embarrassment and shyness that plagues her whenever she gets near Naruto, and his complete and utter ignorance to her love of him. Her teammates Kiba Inazuka and Shino Aburame have tried to help her along as best they could but it was to no avail. Now he was leaving for 2 and a half years and Hinata racked her brain on what to do. Should she write a note asking him on a date? Nah too pathetic. Kiss him as he left? No she would faint long before that. After an hour of fruitless thoughts she decided upon one. Make him promise to ask her out when he came back. Her plan in mind, Hinata finally fell asleep.

Naruto tossed and turned, he was too excited about leaving to train for 2 and a half years that he couldn't fall asleep. However something was nagging at him the back of his head. As if he was leaving something or someone behind. Naruto sat up and looked out his window at Konoha village. The wooden buildings all lit up looked beautiful and the sculpture of the Hokages in the mountain looked awesome in the light. He watched as a late night courier rushed to deliver a package and as 2 Shinobi walked home after a late night mission. He decided that what he was going to miss was the villiage, after gazing up at the stars for what seemed like forever Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

Many people had come to see off Naruto, many came with trinkets or gifts to remember them by. Ino gave him a pressed flower that symbolized friendship, Sakura gave him decorated pen and paper so that he could write letters, choji gave him special BBQ falvored chips, Shino gave him a guide onto what bugs were good and bad, Kiba gave him a repellent that would paralyze any canine, but what perhaps was the best gift of all was a years supply of Instant make Ichiraku Ramen. As Naruto was about to exit the village he saw a frail figure shivering in coat.

"N-n-n-naruto, I have something very important to ask you." Hinata mumbled silently .

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto replied recognizing the speaker.

"When you return do you promise to take me out on a date?" She mumbled out.

"W-What?" A stunned Naruto blurted.

"I-I have liked you f-for a long time N-N-Naruto and I am going to be sad that you are l-leaving and I want you to promise to take me out on a-a-a d-d-date when you come back" She said gathering more courage than she has ever needed.

"W-why sure Hinata does the Ichiraku Ramen shop sound good?" Naruto said further citing his love of Ramen.

"I-I-I sound w-w-wonderful" Hinata said before her mouth froze up.

"See you late Hinata" Naruto said before running out of the village only to come back 2 and a half years later.

Hinata her quest over finally collapsed on the ground from a mix of excitement and exhaustion from summoning up more courage than she usually used in 2 months.

2 and 49.99999 years later

Hinata had grown a lot in the past 2 years. She was no longer the plain, petite, flat-chested girl she was 2 years ago. She was an exciting, busty, bombshell of a woman, and all the guys noticed it too. Right after Naruto left she had a growth spurt and she began to fill out as a woman. This boosted her self esteem greatly. This latest development didn't evade the eyes of men either. She started off slow but her speed increased. She quickly moved beyond the field of boys like Kiba or Lee. After a year. She began to go out with loser after loser and sleaze after sleaze. She began to drink heavily to the point where the only way she could improve as a ninja was to be watched over by her father for 24 hours. Her life was a wreck and even though she was easily the hottest girl in the village the way she treated herself made her look like the ugliest.

Naruto was in the best shape of his life he grew a foot in the past 2 years and learned a whole range of new techniques. He was ecstatic that he was finally returning to Konoha but one thing bothered him. He made sure to write to 2 of his friends everyday however after a year he received no responses from Hinata. This worried him greatly because he finally figured out that she loved him. And that he loved her. He couldn't wait to take her to Ichiraku and catch up with her.

"Only an hour till we reach home Naruto" Jiraiya informed Naruto

"I can't wait" Naruto eagerly replied and quickened his pace.

"Make that 30 minutes" Jiraiya commented.

30 minutes later

Naruto was on the home stretch he could see the front gates he was ecstatic until.

Hinata didn't remember much the last thing she remembered was being at a bar lying about her age with another guy she found and than it was day time and a man in orange clothes was standing in front of her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and u can say you reviewed the best Naru-Hina fic EVAR….that and I will really appreciate it.


	2. The Fall

Alright I know it has been a long time but I was on vacation…..than football camp……than football season…. anyway ON WITH THE STORY

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Naruto left Hinata walked home silently, she thought of things she could do to keep herself busy for the time Naruto was gone. Training? No she did enough of that already. Therapy, to help her talk to Naruto? No if he wasn't there to test the therapy on than it was a waste of time.

"I guess I will just have to see what happens as the days go along" Hinata thought to herself. The next few days were routine as usual, get up, train, eat, breakfast, train, start mission, lunch, finish mission, come home, train with dad, dinner, read a magazine, sleep. She went through that order every day for 2 weeks when she noticed that she had a hard time putting her bra on in the morning. She went to talk to her mom and sure enough she needed a bigger size. Today was the first change in routine for weeks and Hinata was happy. After they were done shopping, she helped her mom sew a cute yet humiliating dress for Hanabi. Humiliating as in Adults would think she was adorably cute but torture for the Tom-Boyish Hanabi. Than she had the night to do whatever she wanted so she went out with Sakura and Ino to a restaurant/minor dance club. The premise of the shop was new music +good food+ flashing lights+ plus teenagersmoney!!.

Usually Hinata didn't bat an eye at anyone but Naruto, but at Ino's and Sakuras' urging they "Hung Out." With Kiba, Shikamaru, and Lee, who appeared to be in the same position as Hinata. Finally they decided they should dance. The DJ was playing a pretty good song so they joined in. After 2 hours of dancing the group was exhausted. After Hinata made it back to her house she limped to bed and fell asleep.

The next day Ino was having a party, but when Hinata got there she didn't see the usually group of guys and girls rather some rather scantily clad women and some men she had never seen before. "Ino" Hinata said whispering "who are these people?" "Well after Shikimaru started hanging out with Temari I made new friends" Ino said depressed yet cheerful. Hinata figured she would sit have something to drink and leave soon.

2 hours later

Hinata didn't remember much of the past 2 hours except that the tea tasted weird and she started doing crazy things. Dancing with random men……and some women, she finally came to her senses around 11 o'clock when Ino ran through the party naked and everyone else decided to join in. As she wandered outside she began the long walk home……until she passed out 10 feet from Ino's door.

One Year later

"Heeeey Hinataaaaa come tryyyyyy thisssshhh beeeeeeeer." Himiba, Hinatas flavor of the week said "Of course sexy" Hinata said obviously drunk. "Heeeeeey why donch you try some of this pipe, it makes things all swirly" "Mmmmmmmm cheaaaaa that's niiiiiiiiiiice" Hinata sighed exhaling. "HINATA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Hizashi yelled standing in the door. "Rellllaaaaaax man we ju" Himiba was gonna make a stupid excuse but was stopped when he was thrown through a wall. "YOUR COMING HOME NOW!!!" Hizashi yelled disposing of the stoner. "Whatever you shaaaay daddyyyy" Hinata said still very high.

1 year and a half later

Hinata hadn't been home in months maybe even a year, after that day in the bar her father tried to keep her in the house and get her help but she ran away. Since than she had been bouncing from man to man from bar to bar drinking and getting high. Atleast she was still a virgin…..well she was pretty sure she was a virgin. Her dreams of becoming a Ninja were long gone, she vaguely remembered a crush she had on some blonde kid. As she was scoping out nice bridges to sleep under she briefly reflected on her life. The life she had and the life she has now. As she entered an opium den everything became a haze……she vaguely saw a man making motions toward her but she was too high to care. When she awoke she was on the street with a pounding head ache and as she looked down into a puddle she had seen herself for the first time in months. Though she had stop wearing a bra for lack of one that fit her she never noticed just how big she was. In addition her face smoothed out and behind the dirt she could see a beautiful woman, but any possibility of a life like that was gone.

The Day of Naruto's arrival

As Hinata once again in a drunken stupor drifted out of bar and outside the village she heard a loud obnoxious voice and then everything was black.

"No way, I never knew our village had women this sexy!!" Naruto exclaimed joyfully. "Hmmmm she looks underage best leave this one be" Jiraiya said as if he had been in the situation before. "Looks like she had a little too much to drink, we really shouldn't leave her out here." Naruto said ignoring his teacher. "I'm telling you we should just walk away." Jiraiya said getting annoyed. "Well I guess the only option is to bring her to my house" Naruto said completely ignoring anything his teacher might have to say. "You know what fine Naruto but when you wake up and she tells you that you're a dad don't blame me" Jiraiya yelled as he abandoned the girl and his student.

At Naruto's House

Naruto couldn't help like thinking he knew this girl, but no one he had met before could have had this big of an endowment. He decided to lay her on the bed and tidy up the house while he waited for her to wake up. He was just finishing dusting when he heard "Holy Fuck where the Hell am I!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

unfortunately this is a really wordy chapter but I had to get rid of the back story somehow anyway review and I write more trust me it worked the first time ;)


	3. The mystery

Ok because I got yelled at for not formatting to the left, the rest of this story will be on the left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata knew it would happen eventually I mean how many times can you get high and drunk in a bar and not have it happen? She felt oddly strange and kind of pissed that shemissed it but no doubt this guy won't mind going again. Sure she was kind of said that it was gone but she was also kind of relieved. Obviously hearing her yell a Blonde Haired kid about her age walked in. "Okay fuck-head because I was drunk and high you get to go to round two. Hinata started stripping when the blonde hair kid interrupted her.

"Ummm what are you doing?" obviously referring to the fact that his lady visitor was already in underwearNot that Naruto had a problem with this little predicament it didn't feel right. "Do you know who I am?" Naruto asked. "Why of course silly" the almost braless Hinata replied. "You're the man who deflowered me" Naruto instantly red said "Ummmm noooo I am the guy who found you outside the village passed out and brought you here so what you just said wouldn't happen……" "_Although" Naruto thought observing her" that wouldn't be so bad either" _Naruto noticed quickly that the girl had been endowed very well and seeing it closer up in underwear only solidified this fact. The way her deepblue hair fell around it only made it harder for Naruto to resist confirming her first thought. His eyes fell upon her legs how he longed to feel the creamy skin that covered her body. As he noticed that even though she seemed like a poor bar floozy her toes were painted in a dark red that matched her fingernails. "_Either she found a rich boyfriend or she is some rich guys daughter who got in too far"_

In what seemed like an instant Hinata threw on all her clothes and started questioning the young man. "Who are you?" Hinata asked. "Uzamaki Naruto, Shinobi" _"damn why does that name sound familiar, I guess alcohol does kill your brain"_ Hinata said to herself. "Why don't I know you?" she questioned again. "You probably don't know me because I have been away from the village for 3 years training to become a stronger ninja." He replied. "So you just decided to bring me to your house even though I smell like drugs and beer?" Hinata further interrogated. "Well you seemed familiar and it didn't sit right with me that a lady with your beauty should be passed out all alone outside the village……even if you smelled like beer and drugs" Naruto replied. "Yea about that can I use your shower?" Hinata asked. "ummm sure its that door" Naruto replied. Hinata sprinted to the shower and closed the door.

"_What an odd girl" Naruto thought. "If only Hinata looked like her, which reminds me I gotta meet up with her for our Ichiraku Ramen date. I wonder why she stopped writing" _Naruto stared at the door for awhile trying to figure out why this woman seemed familiar. He ran through images in his head of every girl he knew in the village and was sure that none could have grown up to look like that. He looked over at the picture of him Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke and wondered how much the three had grown. Than he thought of Hinata again and how hard it was for her to tell him what she had said that day. He defiantly owed her some ramen.

Hinata stood in the shower desperately trying to get the smell off of her. She thoroughly scrubbed herself down with soap, and whatever other products this boy had in his bathroom that would eradicate the shameful smell. She must have shampooed her hair 10 times before she was satisfied. Sure she enjoyed the little cycle she had been going through for the past years but she had always hated the smell it left her with. Aside from desperately sterilizing her body, she was trying to remember who that boy outside was and why or how she knew him. As she was drying her hair she thought she saw a picture of herself in the corner of her eye. She chalked it up to a hangover until she turned her head that way. Sureenough there was a picture of her blushing wildly however the second half was covered in steam. As she wiped it clean she saw a blond boy smiling up at her. "_HOLY FUCK IT'S NARUTO!!" _She screamed in her head finally piecing together this obvious mystery. What should she do should? Should she tell him? Should she run? Should she lie? All the insecurities Hinata hadn't felt in 2 years came flooding back.

Naruto just couldn't figure out who this mystery women was he guessed that she probably moved her in his absence. He was further pondering this topic when said girl stepped out of his bathroom. Remembering his date with Hinata he said "Is there anything else you need to know because I have a date soon" "Oh yea with who?" the girl replied. "Hyuga Hinata maybe you know her?" "Oh yes I know her" the girl replied. "Really do you know where she is? I was supposed to take her on a date when I got back" Naruto explained. "Oh she is close" The girl said in a teasing manner. "in fact she is in this building." "Oh really?" Naruto replied "which apartment is she in? is it close?" "oh yes very close, actually your standing in it." The girl replied with a grin. "Wait what shes….I'm…..OH MY GOD YOUR HINATA!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Hinata was going to laugh until Naruto fell to the floor……. anpassed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well there it is a quick one day chapter. The following ones most likely will have more meet but I got like 10 reviews so I felt I should pump one out quickly. As always please review and comment positive or negative.  
_


	4. Quick Note

**Quick question guys unfortunately it doesn't let me double space manually does anyone know how to douple space via HTML? It would help me out a lot because the story looks really cramped, that or I just hafta write more ;)**

**-Author**


End file.
